


День тысячи жизней

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Femdom, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Threesome - F/M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Богине вод удачно подвернулась под тентакли пара влюбленных – вполне подходящих для продолжения рода





	День тысячи жизней

**Author's Note:**

> написано летом 2014 для команды Ксенофилии  
> я честно пыталась написать оридж, но поскольку по уши была в j2, образы Джеев и Данниль просматриваются без лупы  
> бета: Кirrsten

О воды, какая удача! Дана учуяла крепкий запах возбуждения раньше, чем увидела их, успела пропитаться им до последней икринки и теперь хотела так, что темнело в глазах. Она запела – тихо, чтобы не напугать, нежно, чтобы заставить их войти в озеро, и страстно, чтобы распалить еще больше. Вода несла песню, усиливала, умножала желание, как будто двоим на берегу было мало собственной рвущей сердце жажды прильнуть, сжать друг друга в объятиях. Люди очень забавные. Чего они ждут? Дана подпустила в призыв тоски: приди, утешь, коснись. 

Высокий беспокойно ерзал, бросал на второго томные взгляды, но тот словно не замечал и дергался, когда крупные руки задевали голую кожу. По счастью, солнце стояло в зените и без жалости струило на землю свои лучи, их жар и кипящий в крови интерес, помноженный на чары – жгучая смесь, против которой нет шансов.

– Окунусь-ка, – долетел голос высокого. – Давай вместе? 

Красивый – о да, он был, несомненно, красив, этот мужчина с короткими волосами и большими, как у фейри, зелеными глазами, – взволнованно вздохнул, пытаясь скрыть возбуждение. Представлять вкус его дыхания и кожи за несколько островатыми для обычного человека ушами было приятно до дрожи. Какие будут чудесные дети! 

– Иди, я... мне нужно позвонить.

Тебе нужно раздеться и прийти ко мне! Сейчас же. Дана перестала сдерживаться, отчего высокий вскочил и, путаясь в руках и ногах, скинул одежду. Загар, развитая мускулатура, редкая грация на грани с неловкостью – Дана поняла, что хочет его не только ради потомства. Но пусть, пусть у ее деток будут такие же ямочки на щеках!

Едва вода обняла его колени, она уже трепетала, готовая выпустить икру раньше времени. Изнемогая от потребности исторгнуть из чрева тысячу будущих жизней, Дана дождалась, пока высокий погрузится по грудь и позволит послушному ее воле течению нежить свое тело. Конечно, огонь в чреслах он объяснял другим, но к чему привередничать? Развернув щупальце, Дана позвала громче. Кончик уже набух и округлился, чтобы проникнуть в самую глубь и даровать знакомое лишь немногим блаженство, когда красивый ступил на камни у кромки воды.

– Ярроу! – воскликнул он, и сразу захотелось, чтобы дети говорили его голосом, низким и музыкальным, сладким, как полуденный отдых. – Не заплывай далеко.

О, как хорошо. Пару десятков младенцев она назовет именно так – пусть знают, кому обязаны появлением на свет.

– Останови меня, – крикнул Ярроу, и Дана не смогла себе отказать: скользнула тентаклем по твердому члену и полным семени яйцам – намеком, обещанием, откровенной лаской – и явилась ему во всей неодолимой славе. Перед ней еще не устоял ни один смертный, и причиной тому были не золотые волосы и безупречный цвет лица, не алые, как кровь, губы или спелая грудь, их влекли сила и тайна, полуосознанное стремление к чуду. И похоть, конечно, но лишь в последнюю очередь.

Ярроу замер, зачарованный, даже открыл манящий розовый рот, в который тут же захотелось загнать щупальце потолще. Он легко принял два тентакля, будто только их и ждал и давно готовился – в нем было тепло и мягко, и скользко от чего-то химического – новое слово в лексиконе Даны, пока непривычное, но далеко не всегда означающее нечто ужасное. Она не держала, он сам оплел ногами тентакли, словно боялся остаться посреди озера пустым и неудовлетворенным. Дана потерлась сосками о его лопатки, обернула ладонью член и аккуратно вонзила зубы в то место, где шея переходит в плечо. Он дернулся, сжимаясь, и вскрикнул, но испуг смыло подступающим удовольствием, так что кричал он не от боли. 

– Ярроу! – зеленоглазый бросился в озеро, подняв тучу радужных брызг, точно его красота нуждалась в обрамлении. Дана зажмурилась: щедро даримое Ярроу наслаждение и страх, волнение, необыкновенная внешность его избранника, который совсем скоро тоже забьется на ней – как бы не потерять власть над собой.

Природа слепила его со знанием дела: каждая линия, каждый изгиб, начиная от изящных щиколоток до спрыснутых солнцем скул, шептали о красоте и силе – мистический сплав, которому нечего было противопоставить, кроме себя самой. Ох, дорогой, пела Дана в полный голос, гуляла твоя бабка под сенью дикого леса да не с человеком, и теперь кровь ее жениха заставляет тебя противиться мне. Дана дернула за лодыжку, так что он завалился на спину и хлебнул смешанной с ее соками воды. Пусть, пусть захочет еще больше, пусть закричит в исступлении, как кричит сейчас Ярроу, беззастенчиво отдаваясь страсти. Дана бережно – однажды ей случилось утопить потенциального отца своих детей, очень неудачно получилось, – щупальцем приподняла голову зеленоглазого над поверхностью воды и подтолкнула его к Ярроу, не спеша, игриво скользя вверх по бедру. Короткие рыжеватые волоски на коже казались милыми, даже жаль, что детям они не достанутся. Его тело против воли отзывалось на ласку, как бы он ни боролся, как бы ни старался не чувствовать то, что чувствовал – он выгнулся и застонал сквозь зубы, когда она сложила пальцы вокруг напряженного члена. Измученный стыдом и распаленный, он тянулся за прикосновением, и эхо его эмоций добавляло изысканности ощущениям Даны. Признай, пела она в красное ухо, ведь ты совсем не хочешь, чтобы я тебя отпустила. Твой друг не хочет.

– Кит... – выдохнул Ярроу, хватая его за руки, будто мало ему было. Дану опалила ярость, и она втолкнула тентакль в узкую, горячую задницу – вот тебе, я, я, не ты! Он сперва будет мой! Тесный, упрямо извивающийся в кольцах, он был настолько хорош в своем нежелании принять правду, что Дана исторгла тысячу прозрачных, как чистейший придонный ключ, икринок и с необъяснимым великодушием прижала Кита к Ярроу.

– Да целуйтесь же, – повелела она, посылая по щупальцам волну за волной, чтобы стронуть с места их удовольствие. – Вы же мечтали об этом на берегу.

Кит открыл глаза – дикая, фейская зелень сверкнула на солнце, и жадно набросился на губы Ярроу. Он наконец расслабился и позволил тентаклям привести себя к неминуемой развязке. Ярроу ответил с не меньшим пылом, как если бы сжимался сейчас на его члене, а не на паре исходящих соком сплетенных щупалец. Несколько ритмичных движений, и под сдвоенный сладостный стон на икру плеснули два белых потока. 

Слегка оглохнув от чужих эмоций, Дана осторожно вынесла обоих на мелководье, подтолкнула к берегу. Раньше мужчины удирали, едва осознав, что их уже ничего не держит, но эти вцепились друг в друга и принялись целоваться, не торопясь на безопасную сушу. Дана засмеялась. Может быть, через год они снова придут, чтобы дать жизнь ее детям. Славьтесь вечные воды, она получит столько детей, что хватит всем океанам Земли.


End file.
